


The Kitsune

by LunaBear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Sterek, M/M, May Or May Not Be Continued, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBear/pseuds/LunaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills has become a beacon just as expected. And Stiles become one of the many victims of the creatures that call Beacon Hills their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles day had started off like an other day in Beacon Hills...with a possible supernatural creature running rampant and terrorizing the town. It had started about two weeks ago with a few pets going missing and turns up mauled and eaten. But something changed. Like small household pets weren't enough. Which of course led to people. As of five days ago five people had gone missing. Of course they weren't that sorely missed. They all were mean spirited people who did harm to others so it was an surprise when no one showed worry about them. But a few did notice. Noticed when newspapers weren't taken into the house, mail still in the mailboxes and people not showing up for work. The police were called and in every house they found that the missing persons bedroom windows were open. The people thought that maybe they were abducted by a crazy madman, the neighbors thought that they had all ran away to join a cult but the others? The ones that knew that there were other things out there? The ones that knew that there were really monsters? Things that go bump in the night? They knew that it could be many of things. There are many creatures that find it easy to steal someone away in the night with none the wiser. Stiles had woken up, did his daily hygiene routine, ate breakfast with his dad and was off to school. Except this day? This day was a little different. For the past week Stiles had something out of the corner of his eye almost constantly. At first he thought it was Derek Hale being his usual lurking self and being unable to make regular human contact. But Sunday when he thought he saw something, Derek had been right in front of him and being his (also usual) sourwolf self so that was negative on that one. Now it was midway through the school day and he was late of Chemistry. Mr. Harris was going to give him detention for the rest of the year because he was a horrible, horrible person like that. Plus he hated Stiles so there was no getting out of it. He was the only one in the hallways and was just about there when he once again saw the movement from the corner of his vision. He was smart. He knew not to stop and look. But something beckoned him to come to it. To follow it. Stiles couldn't have resisted it even if he tried. Oh but he tried. But it was like his body wasn't his own anymore. Like he was just a viewer watching a movie, telling...yelling at the character to not go into the dark and scary house. But his body didn't listen. It was worse than when he was paralyzed by Jackson and his Kanima poison. His body was making it's way out of the school and across the Lacrosse field. For what? He didn't know and wouldn't know for a while. Because at the moment he hit the treeline everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

Darkness. That was all that he could see. He looked around and darkness was all he could see in every direction. It was like could feel it surrounding and trying to consume him. He was dreaming. He had to be. How else could he explain that in every direction he looked was only the blackest night he'd ever seen. Even looking down all he say was darkness. For all he knew he could have been floating in the air. It wasn't as nearly frightening as it was disconcerting, like he was in the belly of the beast. But he wasn't floating. It felt like solid ground under his feet. Holding his hand up to his face, he was able to see it clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I've been a littl4e sick. This is just a preview of the chapter to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
